The Git and the Snob
by MizzMisty
Summary: Percy Weasley and Audrey Mazziotti gain someone in their life they both were never expecting. (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-New Beginnings**

"Weasley, come into my office for a minute."

Little did Percy know that those 8 words would change his life forever.

_September 5, 1998_

It had been 5 months since the Battle of Hogwarts ended, and 5 months since Percy was an eye-witness to his little brother's death.

It was time to stop feeling pity for himself and get back to the life he was living, with some few changes, one being becoming an regular assistant to the new Minister for Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He was the MINISTERS ASSISTANT.

But one day, there was a little crik in his schedule.

"Weasley, come into my office for a minute."

"Yes, Sir?" Percy asks fearful, this is the end, it was all too nice to him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Kingsley bellows out seriously.

"Yes sir." Percy agrees as he watches Kingsley flip through a file with his wand.

"Do you see this girl here?"

"Yes I do sir." Percy says looking incredulously at the moving photographs and information.

"I've known you since you have been a little baby, just call me Kingsley." Kingsley says as he sighs. "Anyway, about this girl. Her name is Audrey  
Mazziotti and she's an assistant for the American Minister for Magic, Mr. Goode. She has been sent down here for proper guidance of how an assistant should be."

It takes a little while for Percy to let what Kingsley to said sink in and not that long for Percy to ask how this has to do with him.

"I need you to be her shadow and care provider, you are probably the smartest 22 year old wizard I know, you can handle this job."

Percy can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He never expected an honor as big as this moment.

"So are you up for it?"

"Of course, thank you, I'm honored." Percy says as the heat from his cheeks die down and he breaks out into a sweat instead.

"Well you deserve it, you've been working your arse off for the past month." Kingsley chuckled as he stood up to walk over to Percy.

"So when do I start?"

**This is my new story about Percy and Audrey, I hope you like it. XxX~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Audrey  
_

**Biographical Information**

Ministry Name Audrina Valentina Mazziotti

Birth Date March 5, 1977(Current Age: 22)

Birth Place Buffalo, New York

Blood Status Muggle Born

Origin Italian-American

**Physical information**

Species Human/Veela

Gender Female

Hair colour Brunette

Eye colour Varies

Skin colour White(Tan)

Height 5 feet 3 inches

Weight 137 lbs

**Affiliation**

Occupation Senior Assistant to the American Minister for Magic; Banastre Goode

Education Salem Witches' Institute (1982-1995)  
_

"Well this girl is interesting." Percy says to himself as he reads through Audrey's file in his flat. He has been cleaning out the storage room to make a room for Audrey. The sacrifices for this task is unbelievable. He has had to make a room for her at his home and an office for her in the Ministry. It's a lot of work. Just hopes she's worth it.  
_

**Biographical Information**

Ministry Name Percy Ignatius Weasley

Birth Date August 22, 1976 (Current Age: 23)

Birth Place Devon, England

Blood Status Pure-Blood

Origin Scottish/Irish

**Physical information**

Species Human

Gender Male

Hair colour Red

Eye colour Blue

Skin colour White(Pale)

Height 5 feet 9 inches

Weight 154 lbs

**Affiliation**

Occupation Senior Assistant to the British Minister for Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt 

Education

Homeschooling (1981-1986)  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1987-1994)  
_

" A redhead, interesting." Audrey reads out loud, flipping through the file with her wand, as she packs up all her things. This job is making her sacrifice a lot. Her friends and family are here, her lifestyle, everything. Just hope it's worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy and Audrey**

_October 9, 1998_

This is the day. Audrey is almost here , 5 more minutes to be by myself, 5 more minutes of peace and quiet.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Percy?" He hears a strong accented voice and looks to his right. And meets purple eyes and a nose stud.

"Err, yes, you must be Audrina, pleasure to meet you." Percy says as he holds his hand out.

"Call me Audrey, where is the car?"  
She asks as she takes off in front of him.

What a bitch. A pretty bitch, but a bitch.

"No car but we can floo or aparate though." Percy shouts as he tries to catch up with her.

"What do you mean there is no car? You don't expect me to floo to your place when I just got my hair done." She says a little louder with a more emphasis on the word car and hair.

"I didn't know you just got your hair done, so tough." Percy says as he takes her arm and takes her into the portal.  
_

"Don't get me pissed off or I will go grade A bitch on your ass." Audrey warns Percy as he walks her into her new room."Cause I am part Veela."

Percy rolls his eyes and places her luggage on the bed. "It's not much since I don't know what you like, but you can decorate it however you want to."  
Audrey smiles. "Well thank you anyways." Her eyes turn from purple to sky-blue.

"So, tell me about yourself, I want to know about my boss."

"I'm not your boss." Percy scoffs.

"You didn't answer my question, now sit here." Audrey pats the bed next to her.

"What do you want to know?" Percy asks as he sits down next to her.

" About your childhood, your family, just your life in general." Audrey says as she flips her hair to one-side.

"Tell me about your childhood first."

"Ugh, ok, I had a happy childhood at first, but I knew I was different from my other siblings. The first time I did magic was when I set my sisters doll on fire." Audrey says annoyed with Percy constantly putting off the subject.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"5 sisters, 1 brother. My parents are way to fertile." She giggles.  
That is a really cute giggle.

"I have 6 siblings to, 1 sister and 5 brothers, well, 4." Percy winces as he remembers his brothers death.

Audrey notices and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, he passed."

"Ya, back in May, in an explosion during the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"The whole wizard ing universe knows what happened." Audrey laughs out, instantly regretting it."I'm sorry, were you two close?"

"Can we talk about you again?" Percy breathes out

"Ya, um, My oldest sisters name is Alessandra, my second oldest sister name is Allison-"

Percy stops listening because all he can think about is how many ways he could have saved his brother.

**I'm sorry this is really short, the next one will be longer, I promise. XxX~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy and Audrey**

_October 30, 1998_

"What do you mean you've never been trick-or-treating before!?" Audrey shouts, her accent growing thicker.  
He likes how her accent gets thick like that.

"I'm not the kind of person to go around at night to random persons houses, dressed up as Merlin knows what, and ask for goodies." Percy sighs

"Did you just get sarcastic? I'm rubbing off on you Perc." Audrey laughs as she grabs the Focaccia in the baked goods aisle.

"And I can't believe you've never had italian food! Were you some kind of deprived child?" Audrey asks again.

"Erm, you can say that, I was bullied so I didn't want to be around other people." Percy says surprised he told her that, he never told anyone that.

"Oh Percy." Audrey looks at him and her eyes change from blue to hazel.  
She is so attractive, wait what? Bloody Veela charms.

"Don't act like that, it's fine." Percy says as he pushes the shopping cart.  
Next thing Percy knows, he hears Audrey apologizing.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there!"

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention."  
Wait..Percy knows that voice.

" Hey Aud? You alright?" Percy asks as he turns the aisle.

"Percy!?"

Yep, he was right.

"Hey Bill, how are you?" Percy asks, hating that he was in this situation.

"Hey? Percy Weasley does not say 'hey'." Bill asks in shock.

"Oh my Merlin! You're Percy's older brother! I've heard so much about you."

Ohhh, why'd you do that Audrey?

"Oh, has she now? I've heard absolutely nothing from you Percy since the funeral."

They really are fighting about this in the middle of the grocery store.

"What? I'm so lost right now." Audrey looks at Percy and Bill for clarification.

"Let's not talk about our dirty laundry in the market Bill."  
"We can if you want to tell me why you haven't spoken to anyone since Fred's funeral."

"Fred's the one who passed in the explosion right?" Percy asks loud enough for Bill to hear.

"Oh wow, you know I'm just going to go cause this is making me go mad." Bill says as he turns around.

"Percy? Is there something you're not telling me?"

**Ooooo, cliffhanger, I'm loving that you guys like this story. It means a lot to me. XxX~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy and Audrey**

_Later that day_

Since seeing Bill in the market earlier that day, it's been awkward between Audrey and Percy. Mostly because Percy never told her anything with great detail about his family and Audrey didn't understand one bit of why Bill blew up at Percy.

"Perc? Can you cut the garlic please?"  
It was the first time Audrey spoke to him in a few hours.

"Erm, sure." Percy picks up his wand and mutters a spell under his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Audrey says as she looks at Percy with annoyance.

"I'm doing what you ask-"

"If you use magic you're gonna ruin the actual experience of making the food!" Audrey says in a bitchy tone again.

"...Alright, where is the thing you cut it with? Even better, what is the thing you cut it with?"

"Are you that fucking dense Percy? You don't even know what a knife is!?" Audrey screams at him, her accent getting thicker and thicker by each word.

"OW! Shit!"  
_

"After my dad got attacked, I didn't even bother to see if he was fine or not. I just couldn't bring myself to go to St. Mungo's and my family not wanting me there because of what I did." Percy goes on.

"How's that?" Audrey says referring to his damaged finger that she used a couple potions on.

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Ok, go on."

"I've always felt like I was always the ugly-duckling in a sense. Everyone else was so into Quidditch, playing pranks, and dragons. And then, over here is Prat Percy, or Percy the git who loves doing stimulating activities."

Audrey giggles and her eyes turn to the comfortable shade of hazel. "My nickname was Audrina the snob."

"The Git and the Snob, there's a ring to that." Percy says smiling.

"I think this a start to a beautiful friendship Perc, now please try the Cioppino." Audrey begs.

"Only a little." Percy sighs in defeat.  
Audrey giggles again."Ok, there you go."

"Do you know what 'only a little means'?"

"You're so skinny, it wouldn't hurt you to eat."

"My Mum says that."

"You're Mom's a smart lady."

"Yeah, she is."

"You need to go make amends with your family, I know you miss them, even if you treated them like shit, you be the bigger person."

"You're right." Percy gets up and puts the plate in the dishwasher.

"By the way, can you tell me why Pure-Bloods don't like your family, even know you guys are Pure-Bloods? And how come you're so nice, if you are a Pure-Blood?"

Judging by the look on Percy's face. It was going to be a long story.  
"I have all night."

"No you don't, we have work tomorrow."

"Percy."

"Alright, first off my family don't have elves, you know what they are right?"

"Slaves." Audrey finishes off for him as she lays down on her bed.

"Yes, exactly, and I'm actually on and support the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, I have a membership and everything."

"Go ahead Percy." She says giving him a high-five.

"Also, every single person in my family is a Gryffindor, meaning that we show bravery , nerve, chivalry, and courage."

"Did you really just recite that like a book?"

"I was Headboy for 2 years."

"Eww, you were like a student of the year/hall monitor thing."

"Yeah, actually worked on my self-esteem skills too."

"Ok, sorry what were you saying though?"

"Most Pure-bloods are Slytherins, their traits being traditional,  
resourceful, cunning, ambitious, have great leadership qualities ,self-preservation ,determination, and intelligence."

"Mhm." Audrey says as her eyes close.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, just kind of sleepy, but keep talking, I'm listening."

"I still kind of think, I should have been sorted into Slytherin-."

"Percy, you meet all the qualities of a Gryffindor, don't dwell."

Percy smiles at her honesty.

"Anyway, no one in my family is hates Muggle-Borns, the whole blood class is actually really ludicrous, to be completely truthful, and that's why Pure-Bloods hate the Weasley's, we aren't prejudice."

"I'm a muggle-born."

"I know, and I don't care, I will not base you off your blood , you're such a nice person."

"You're so sweet."

Percy blushes deep red and smiles.

"Goodnight Aud."

"Nighty-night Perc."

Before Percy can get off the bed he feels a pair of lips on his cheek.

Gryffindor chivalry at it's finest.

**A/N Hopefully this is up to par with making the chapters longer. So sorry that it's a little bit dodgy by the end, you're dealing with a 13 year old. XxX~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy and Audrey**

_Halloween 1998_

The Ministry has really changed since Voldemort was defeated. The advancement of Muggles and Muggle-Borns is taking place. More Muggle-Borns were getting jobs in the Ministry, and are treated better than they ever were before, it's truly peaceful .

"Hello Ms. Mazziotti, how are you today?" Kingsley asks as he walks by her office.

"I'm good, how are you?" Audrey answers smiling.

"Very well, thank you for asking. How's Percy treating you?"

"He's a good shadow. I don't know how he does it though, with all the work."

"Percy is an extraordinary young man." Kingsley replies agreeing with Audrey.

"He sure is." Audrey smiles yet again.  
The clock chimes, which startles Audrey." I have to go, Percy will have my head if I'm late."

"You better go then, it was nice speaking with you." Kingsley chuckles.

And she was off.  
_

"Hey Percy, sorry I'm a little late." Audrey says as she closes the door behind her to his office.

"It's alright, sit down." Percy says looking up from the file he was looking through.

"So what are we going to go over?"

"The regional office you work at is Foggy Bottom Hall right?"

"Yeah, but there's two, one in New York and the other in D.C."

"You work at both am I correct?" Percy asks scribbling something down and fixing this glasses.

"Yes."

Percy is so much different in the work place then he is in his own life. It takes a lot for Audrey not to laugh at him everyday.

"Being a Senior assistant to the Minister for Magic is probably the equivalent to being a Vice-President. You are the second-highest ranking to the Minister, it's a demanding role, but you can handle it."

Merlin help me. Why is this boy being so serious?

"When again are you being sworn in?"

"July 4th."

"Alright. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I thought we couldn't because we work in the same building and _'that would be inappropriate.'_ " Audrey mimics Percy.

"Oh hush. Well, this is strange. You are part Veela, but it says there are no correlation with having a magical parent, is there something _your_ not telling me?"  
_

"I'm confused." Percy states finishing his sandwich.

"My Grandmother is Veela, she got with a muggle, and they had my dad, who turned out to be a Squib, my dad married a muggle too, which gave a small possibility for one of their kids to be magical, guess who's the muggle-born wizard?" Audrey explains sarcastically.

"Oh, that's a rare case." Percy says after he swallows.

"Indeed it is." Audrey agrees, taking a sip of the Butterbeer they're sharing.

"What do you want to do later today?"

"Get our costumes silly, it's Halloween!"

Percy has not been out on Halloween since before Hogwarts. "No."

"What! Why the fuck not?" Audrey almost shouts.

"It's tedious, who would want to do all that for treats? And then look uncouth at night, we're adults!" Percy argues as he opens the door for her.

"Come on Perc! Have some fun."

"We can have our own fun inside."

Aware of the innuendo he made, they both blush beet red and start laughing.

"Please Percy.." She asks yet again, this time making her eyes turn a sensual red.

"F-fine." Percy stutters out almost bumping into a wall.

"Awesome."

**A/N Thank you guys for all your reviews and suggestions, I'll take them into consideration. XxX~Misty**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy and Audrey

Halloween 1998

"Oh! Let's be Britney and Justin!"

"Who?"

"Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears? They're singers."

"I don't listen to muggle pop music."  
_

After many hours ( many ) of trying to convince Percy to wear the costume, he finally gave in.

"Oh my gawsh! This is too perfect."

"Er, let's get this over with."

"But we have to take pict-."

"No, you're lucky I'm going outside like this. I look like a complete berk!"

"I really do like how your hair came out though."

"What are they called again?" Referring to his hair.

"Frosted-tips."

"How come no one ever come's over?" Audrey asks while she whispers the Hoover charm so the full bags of candy will float.

"You're my only friend." Percy admits, thanking her for levitating his bag.

"I need to get you out more. We can go to muggle parties in London." Audrey offers.

"Do you know how scandalous that is? What if we get caught?"

"We are young adults, we deserve fun!"

"It's not wise though, we're involved with the Ministry."

"Can you for once think of yourself as a 23 year old?"

"I think the frosted-tips is quite enough."

"So you're saying you like them! " Audrey asks shocked.

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to our co-workers faces tomorrow."

"I'm wearing on you, aren't I?"

"Guess so, we've known each other almost a month and I've told you about my family and let you dye my hair."

"Now, let's talk about tat-"

"That's where I draw the line."

"Earrings?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeaaassee-"

"Audrey stop acting like your 3."

"Excuse me!"

Here we go again.

**A/N Extremely short, I know, it's a filler chapter. XxX~Misty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy and Audrey**

_November 25, 1998_

"I'm so excited Percy, we're actually sitting in Wizengamot for the actual verdict of Dolores Umbridge today!"  
"Don't act like that when we get in there, act like your age, maybe even a little older."

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca Percy."

Percy considers Audrey his best mate. Even know they've known each other for almost 2 months. She has made him come out of his comfort zone of being repressed, little by little.

Although, she still hasn't worked on him trying to see his family, or any member for that matter.  
_

"All parties of the defendants please rise for the counts and verdict."

"We the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, find the defendant; Dolores Jane Umbridge, guilty for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and the unruly injustice of the Muggle-Borns. You are hereby sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban."

Justice never felt so sweet.  
_

"Did your brothers really do that?" Audrey laughs hysterically.

"Yes, and they also landed themselves in Wizarding History as the greatest prank ever pulled at Hogwarts." Referring to the twin's "senior prank"

"That's amazing."

"She was so peeved when she contacted the Ministry about what had happened." Percy chuckles as he runs his hand through the bleached curls on his head.

Someone knocks on the door and Audrey gets up to open the door.  
_

Audrey,

Hi sweetheart, how are you? How's that boy treating you? Everyone's fine. Alessandra and Joseph are great. Alli got into that graduate school program. Andrea is doing better. Ashley wants to move out. Anthony never wants to leave. Alli is getting in trouble left and right.

We all miss you, honey!

P.S. Can you come home for Thanksgiving?

Love,

Mommy and Daddy  
_

"I miss them so much." Audrey wails into the pillow.

"Er...you'll see them in a couple days, don't worry." Percy says awkwardly.

He's not the best at comforting people when they're upset.

"Percy? Can you come down to New York with me?"

What?

"Pardon me?"

"This is just perfect, exactly what you need!"

"I just can't leave-"

"Why haven't I thought of this sooner! Percy, your going to have the time of your life in New York."

"I can't leave."

"Sure you can y-"

"Audrey I can't leave!"  
_

"Kingsley, I need to talk to you!" Audrey shouts as she barges through his office.

"Erm, pleasure seeing you here Ms. Maz-."

"Can you give Percy a vacation?"

"Pardon?"

"A vacation, he deserves one."

"How long?"

"A week."

"..."

"Come on Shaklebolt! He never leaves this place half the time anyways!"

"Alrig-"

"Thank you! thank you so much!"

The bone crushing hug was not expected, so it almost knocked Kingsley over.

"Ok, ok , just get him out of here."

As soon as he says that, she zooms out of his office.

"She's something else." Kingsley chuckles to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy and Audrey**

_November 27, 1998_

The 7 hour and 30 minute plane ride was eventful for Percy, the highlight being spit-up on by a baby, he was just ready to get out of the airport.

"Home Sweet Home." Audrey sighs smiling to herself.

"I still don't understand how we couldn't have used a portkey, your Grandmother is magica-"

"Oh. MAH. gawsh Audrey!" A loud  
accent almost similar to Audrey's shouts out across the airport.

Audrey almost loses it when she see's who's calling her name and just runs to the strong accented girl, leaving Percy to carry all of the bags.

Muggles.

"Percy, this is my little sister Andrea, Drea, this is my boss and roommate Percy."

Percy looks at her features;  
•black hair with red and blue highlights  
•nose ring, eyebrow ring, lip ring  
•dark clothing  
• smells of some kind of substance close to Gillyweed when it's burned

"Pleasure." Percy sticks out his hand for her to shake.

"Look at this proper motherfucker over here." Andrea snickers, leaving Percy to awkwardly put his hand away.

Mazziotti 1; Bill, definitely Bill.  
_

"Ma, Audi's here!" Andrea shouts, then disappearing to the basement.

"Audrey!"

Her mom struts out the kitchen and puts her arms out for one of those bone crushing hugs that reminds him of his mothers'.

Let's see  
•brown hair with some obvious grey  
•short and stout  
•middle-aged  
•smells like food

"You must be Percy! I'm Lisa."

"Pleasure to meet you." Percy says as he sticks out his hand for the second time.

"Nonsense! You're taking care of my baby!"

She gives a hug only his mother would.

"Tony come down! Your sister and Percy are here!"

"I'M DOING MAH FUCKING HAIR!"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WITH ME, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

And there he was.

"Hey, sorry guys. How are you Aud?"  
Anthony says going over to give his sister a peck on the cheek.

"I'm Anthony, but call me Tony."

This time he puts his hand out for Percy to shake. Finally.  
• gelled hair(way to much)  
• earrings  
• ordinary teen clothing and a jacket

"I'm going out with Rocky and Maria."

Tony says and opens the door.

"Don't get in trouble!"

"No promises!"

•sense of adventure?

Mazziotti 3; Ron.  
_

"Come here Ash, you're getting taller every time I see you."Audrey says opening her arms wide for her sister.

"Taller than you."

Blonde hair! There's some change. Pretty tall too.

"And you're Percy, it's nice to meet you."  
She puts her hand out. At least there's another kid who knows a proper greeting.

"You too."

Oh, she has a strong grip.

Ginny, has a strong grip.  
_

"Daddy! "

"Princess!"

Princess. Ugh.

No need for any of that now.

"You must be Perry."

"It's Per-"

"I don't care."  
•concise  
•burley  
•protective

Mazziotti 5; Charlie  
_

"I think Wizards are so interesting, it makes me mad that I can't see any in action though."

Her oldest sister Alessandra is nice to talk to, seems to have a curiosity about Wizards.  
She would get on well with my Dad.

"I'm just going to stop by the library and pick up some books ok?"

"Your such a dork Anna." The youngest girl Alli shouts out after Anna announces her departure.

Alli is so much like George it's scary.

"She reminds me of Brighton on the Nanny."

Well that was rude Audrey.

"Audrey."

"It's fine."

Aw, she can't defend herself. She's kind of cute too.

"Can I tag along with you? I wanna see what's in the Library."

"Uh..sure." Anna blushes and smiles.

**This story is about to pick up soon, so stay tuned. XxX~Misty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy and Audrey**

_November 25, 1998  
Evening_

"Do you go to the library a lot?"

"Yeah."

She is really cute; long brown hair, glasses, shy, studious. Absolutely perfect.

"I like your hair." Anna blurts out.

Also awkward.

"Erm, thanks."

I'm awkward too, if you didn't already know that.

"I bet Audrey did it."

"She did."

"It's funny that you trust someone to bleach your hair after just knowing them a month."

"She's grown on me."

"That can't be your real hair color though."

"It's not, I'm a redhead."

"Why did you let her change it then! There are no redheads."

"My whole family are redheads."

"That's interesting."

Awkward silence.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the same thing as Audrey."

"Oh."

More awkward silence.

"Before we go back, do you wanna go grab some ice cream."  
_

"Is Aunt Lucy coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes, honey."

"Just making sure."

She's not my actual Aunt, but I consider her it.  
A burst of laughter comes through the door.

Why is Percy laughing..?

"Hey Mom, Audrey."

Annalise smiles?!

"The phone's ringing, I'll be right back." My mom says, excusing herself.

"Yeah, I need to get started on this project for school. Thanks again Percy." Anna winks at Percy, then goes upstairs.

Uck.

"So you and my sister."

"Kind of, she's ok."

What an underestimate.

"Percy Weasley has a girlfriend."

"Guess so."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Next Morning

"Don't even say anything, just walk."

I hear my mom say.

She was gone that long?

"What happened?"

"Your brother and his friends got arrested last night."

"What'd they do?!"

"Breaking and Entering."

"Stupid."

"Very."  
_

Anna's more like me, I like to have someone I can relate to.

I never did do Audrey..hmm, Audrey is exactly like..Fred, oh my Merlin.

**A/N Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I would also like to have a shout out to .37 for picking me as a draft for a writers club! It means a lot. I will also be slowing down a little on the updating, school and my social life is interfering with my thoughts right now so..ya. XxX~Misty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy and Audrey**

Audrey POV

"Hey Perc, morning."

Percy looks up at me and looks back down. That's strange."Hello."

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted."  
Percy nods and walks over to the other side of the table. "Peachy-Keen."

I'm not going to force the issue of his ignoring me, so I let it go.

"Goodmorning everyone." The new voice comes into the kitchen and hugs Percy.

Um, Anna, he doesn't like people touching him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy POV

I know that it's a utterly heinous reason that I'm ignoring Audrey, but I ju-I just can't right now.

Maybe I do need to talk to Bill.

Someone hugs me from behind and I jump and turn to see the person.

"Oh, hello."

I don't like hugs. I asked Anna out yesterday, doesn't mean she can hug me like that the next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Audrey POV

I giggle at the awkward exchange. Anna really doesn't , Percy doesn't either, he'll just have to find out himself.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just because." I giggle out."Enjoy your day guys."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy POV

I don't know what's wrong with Audrey..she's acting..so bizarre. Then again

so am I.

"So..what do you suppose we do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

" .Merlin."

Damn.

I'm really watching my sister and Percy making out.

"Audrey! Don't you knock!"

Shut up.

"I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to go down to the city with me..but I see you're kinda busy."

"Yeah, a little bit." Anna snaps back.

Calm down Audrey. You can't hex hex her like it's nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy POV

"No, I wanna go to the City, you did do this so I could explore."

This encounter did get a little heated a little to fast.

But she is a good snog though. No! Stop it Percy, you're not your brothers.

"Well, let's go then."  
_

"Hold my hand Percy."

"Alright."

Anna has been bitching the whole time we've walked on Times Square and Percy has been obliging to all of it.

I really just want to say 'You've only known her for 48 fucking hours!'

Oh, where did they go now!?

"SHIT"

People.

"I'm so sorry!

"It's fine!"

I really do hate the City.

" .Me."

**A/N I had absolutely no drive for this chapter(I didn't want to leave you guys hanging though), and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully next chapter's a little interesting. XxX~Misty**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I would like to thank my new beta, writer2be14for all the help, enjoy! :) XxX~Misty**

**Percy and Audrey**

_December 1, 1998_

Audrey POV

"Home Sweet Home," Percy shouts as he goes through the mahogany door.

"I'm sorry I took you to New York, that vacation was pure torture." I said flopping down onto the couch.

"I just hope Anna gets the medical help she deserves," Percy sighs as he lies down on the couch next to me.

"Well, this trip wasn't a total loss, you did get some clothes." I reasoned.

"I didn't find it necessary for you to go and change my wardrobe," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I didn't change it! I put some color in it!" I defended.  
He chuckled and sat up, "I have to go do something,"

I looked up into his brown eyes quizzed, "What? We just got here?" I gestured around the flat for effect.

"I'll be right back." He gave me a half smile before rushing off into a different room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy POV:

Hello Bill,

How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch; I should have never left after the war and closed myself off as I had. I wrote this to try and reconcile with you if you would.  
I also need to talk to you about a few things, in person. Write back soon. Meet at the leaky Cauldron?

Forever sorry,

Percy

It was pitifully short but as he concluded, there was not a lot to say.

_

" Oi, Audrey! Do you know where Hermes is?" I asked anxious to send my letter.

"I don't know! Why don't you just mail it by snail mail," came her reply from the living room where I had left her.

"How do you do that?!" I asked, snail mail? Was this a new thing? Enchanting snails to carry the mail?

"You're so irritating!" she sounded exasperated and possibly amused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Next Morning_

"Excuse me but this came in for you today, Mr. Weasley," Said the attendant flashing an unexpecting flirting smile.

"Thank you," the tall lanky man winked before turning back to the letter sent by muggle mail.

_

Percy,

Let's meet Tomorrow, at noon, The Leaky Cauldrons alright with me.

-Bill

_

"Audrey! Take control at Lunch hour." Percy yelled as he hustled

out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy and Audrey**

_December 2, 1998_

Percy POV:

"Hello, Bill." I greeted My brother as I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He hasn't changed much from the last time that I had seen him.

"What did you do to your hair?!" Bill asked suddenly when he caught sight of Audrey's handiwork, with the most shocked expression he has ever given me, to be honest, it was a grand total of one.

"…I bleached it, well, I didn't, Audrey did." I respond as I sit down across from him.

"Audrey?" Bill asks with a tinge of confusion. "Is she your girlfriend?" If possible, my brother had an, if possible, even more bewildered look at the suggestion.

"No. I'm basically her boss." I defend in repulsion. Ew.

"Scandalous." Bill chuckles as the waitress comes over.

"What would you two like today?" The waitress asks pulling out her paper and quill.

"2 Butterbeers please." I answer before Bill has the chance to.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waitress smiles as she walks away.

"So, do tell me about Audrey." Bill asks playfully putting up his face on his arm.

"She's a laugh that girl, she's the Secretary for the Minister in America, he sent her here to get a view of how the job works. She's lives with me."

"She's cute, how come you won't go out with her?" Bill asks incredulously."You're going to lose your chance."

"Well, if you would really like to know, I did have a little fling with her sister for a while." I cringe as I remember the girl.

"What! Her sister? When?" Bill asks completely blown away again.

"We went to go celebrate, er… Thanksgiving, I think it's called, in New York, and I got with her sister, she's batshit crazy I tell you." I say not caring one bit that I swore.

"I like this new Percy, you remind me of Ronnie." Bill chuckles once more.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress announces as she sets our drinks down.

"Thank you." Bill says to the girl.

"How is everyone?" I say completely changing the subject.

"Fleur's alright, Mum and Dad are good, Charlie finally came back down here for a break from all those homicidal dragons," he chuckled a bit at his own words, and I leaned in, what dad I missed since I had closed my self off? Bill continued, " Ron is doing really well, that girl, Hermione, is something special, same for Ginny and Harry, oh, and Ron got into the Auror Academy." Bill answers purposely forgetting someone.

"How's George?" I ask with all my might.

"He's..still struggling, but he's in good hands."

"Oh? Well that's good."

"Lee and Angelina got him to leave his room, it was a miracle," Bill sighs, shaking his head. "Everyone is so worried about you Percy; I'm surprised how well you're actually doing."

"I have my days, believe me." I admit, taking a big gulp of Butterbeer, letting the warm drink flood my throat, over-running my mouth.

"You look good, I'm happy Audrey's taking care of my little brother." Bill states, giving me a playful nudge on the arm, as the witch brought the bill.

"She is, you should come over sometime with Fleur and actually meet her," I said, getting ready to leave.

"I'd like that." Bill smiles sincerely  
as we both rise from the bar.

"Tell Mum and everyone that I'm okay," I say almost exited from the successful reconcile.

"I will, now come here wild thing," Bill says pulling me into a brotherly hug.

* * *

**A/N isn't that sweet? XxX~Misty**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Chapter 14 for you guys XxX~Misty**

**Percy and Audrey **

_December 10, 1998_

_**Audrey POV**_

"When are they coming over again?"

I ask Percy while charming the knife to cut the vegetables in the kitchen.

Percy's older brother and his wife are coming over for dinner. I'm so scared.

"6 sharp!" Percy responds back from the other room.

It's 4:30 right now!

"Can you watch the Lasagna while I change?!" I state more that ask while running into my room trying to search for an outfit.

* * *

"Percy, get the do-!"

"I know!"

Well, this is it.

I open the door and walk towards the chatter going on in the living room.

"Bill, you've already met Audrey."

Percy announces as he pulls me forcefully towards his brother.

"Yes, how are you?" I ask holding out my hand for Bill.

"I'm good, thanks for letting us come over, by the way, this is my wife Fleur." Bill says shaking my hand and gesturing to the bitchy blonde bimbo-I mean woman next to him. She was admittedly beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Audrey, it's nice to meet you." I say waving to her.

"Iz ee paying you?" Fleur asks abruptly with a strong French accent. Well, bonjour to you too bitch.

"No, why would he?" I ask trying to calm myself.

"You are to pretty for him, you see." Fleur says walking right pass me straight into the kitchen.

Oh gosh.

"I'm sorry about that,"Bill says following right behind her.

"I'm not dating him." I say right back to her with more attitude.

"Oh, my mistake, I could have sworn zat you were involved by ze way he manhandles you." She says nonchalantly as if she wasn't trying to insult us.

"I don't manhandle her," Percy snaps back harshly.

"Can we please just sit down and eat?" Bill tried to play meadeator.

"So, what do you do?" I ask trying to start up conversation again.

"I'm a curse breaker at Gringotts Bank down in Diagon Alley." Bill says smiling.

"That's nice, what do you do Fleur?" I ask.

"I work zere part time with Bill, zats how we met," Fleur says as she locks eyes with Bill and smiles lovingly.

If she wasn't such a bitch I'd say something along the lines of how sweet and romantic that was.

"Percy here told me that you're a Secretary for the Minister in America." Bill states taking a sip of his drink.

" I am, I'll be inaugurated in July." I smile thinking about my accomplishment.

"Zat is a big job for one so young,"

She doesn't know who she's talking to.

"If you would like to know, I graduated top of the class, was valedictorian, on the honor roll all 10 years and was student body president, or in your case a Prefect. Would anyone like some more Brandy?" I spew out as Bill raises his glass for more.

Fleur smiles at me as if I were a toddler bragging about a marginal achievement. "Tres bien, superb,"

She spoke in French but even Percy couldn't miss the sarcasm.

"You too honey." I give a stink face smile and sit back down.

Percy seems annoyed at our little sickly sweet controversy and smiles tightly as he told her to stop commenting.

"You have no loyalty, fickle, turning on your family, abandoning zem to side with strangers,"

"Fleur," Bill says firmly, the maddest he's been all night.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I shout in her face. But she continues.

"Itz true, Percy knows how it works, ze as done it before! Bringing his mother to tears, ungrateful, if I was her, I would have saved myself all the sorrow and depression by just disowning you, as you did not once but twice to them!" Fleur says more upset than she was before.

It was then that Audrey realized that the bitch's anger was really fueled by someone else's sadness that she had witnessed, not her own.

"That wasn't necessary Fle-." Bill tried to intrude getting calmer but still mad.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT"

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy and Audrey**

_Part 2_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT."

Everyone stops because we realized Percy finally snapped.

"Fleur, we should leave,"

"Au revior," Fleur says as she leaves the room leaving her husband to apologize, determined to get her point across.

"I'm sorry Percy, Audrey, thanks for dinner." Bill says sighing as he follows Fleur out the door and it shuts with a loud thud.

Percy walks straight to his room and slams the door.

"Perce,"I whisper through the door. "Can I come in?" I ask, I can hear slight shuffling and sniffling.

He's crying.

"Percy, please let me in or I'll blast the the door down!" I say with not one ounce of regret or hesitation even though I wouldn't really do It, even I have crazy standards.

"It's open," I hear Percy say in a tiny voice, so full of hurt.

I proceed into the room to find Percy on his bed, facing the window, looking blankly over the horizon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No." He says.

The awkward silence can only last but so long.

"I know what I did, I know I can't take it back," Percy breathes out after a sob, "I know why Fleur's mad, she's angry at the state that I put my mum into both times that I... abandoned them."

"You are not a bad person. What you did was in the past and what you did after Fred's funeral was a way to deal with losing him." I reason as I start rubbing his back in what o hoped was southing circles, "But the bitc-Fleur was 10% right, you shouldn't have shut yourself off from them."

He laughs at my mistake, it lasts less than a minuet before the silence returns.

"Let's go." Percy says out of the blue after what seems like forever and my hands are tired from the circles.

"Go where?"

"To a party,"

Umm... that's not what I expected from him... at all.

"Like a night club?" I ask as I start laughing at the idea.

"Yes," Percy says nonchalantly, getting up from the bed to his closet.

"Why?"

Is he serious?

"This night started horridly, why don't we end it with a bang!"

What the hell?

**A/N complete filler chapter, next one's gonna be crazy. XxX~Misty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy and Audrey**

_Part 3_

**_Audrey POV_**

"Let's go." Percy says out of the blue after what seems like forever and my hands are tired from the circles.

"Go where?" I ask suspiciously.

"To a party,"

Umm... that's not what I expected from him... at all.

"Like a night club?" I ask as I start laughing at the idea.

"Yes," Percy says nonchalantly, getting up from the bed to his closet.

"Why?"

Is he serious?

"This night started horridly, why don't we end it with a bang!"

What?

"Did Fleur slip something into your drink?"

"Come on Aud!"

"Ok." I agree in defeat.

Hey, this may be fun.  
_

"Is this the place?" Percy says when we see flashing lights.

"Guess so." I say walking close to the entrance.

"The music's so loud." Percy states, covering his ears.

"No kidding." I say as I give the bouncer our I.D's we just made and he gives them back.

"Let's go in." Percy says as he opens the door for me.

The music is even louder in the club than outside and the smell of sweat and alcohol is mixed in the air.

"What do we do now?" Percy shouts at me over the music.

"We can dance or we can go get some drinks, by the way muggle drinks are much stronger." I say.

"We can get drinks." Percy decides, starting to walk off.

As we go towards the counter to get some drinks, I bump into someone.

"Sorry." The guy says as he looks at me.

"It's fine." I say slowing down as I catch a glimpse at him.

Oh my, he's cute.

"Hello there." The guy says as he smirks.

"Hi." I respond back awkwardly.

"Do you want to dance?" He whispers in my ear over the music.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of with someone."

"That's to bad."He whispers in my ear again.

Sexy too.

"Uhm, yeah." I say about to go and find Percy.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." The guy says cockily, referring to the bar area.

"Sure." I respond, leaving the area fast.

He's kind of a scrub though, a sexy scrub, but a scrub.

"Hey! Who are you by the way?!" The guy screams from the bar.

Wow..should I?

I walk back to the counter and whisper in his ear. "Audrey Mazziotti, and you?"

"Oliver Wood, Puddlmere United, I hope I see you around." He says smiling again and shooing me off.

"Alright." I say waving and going off to finally find Percy.

As I'm walking, all I can think about is seeing Oliver again.

"Audrey!" Percy shouts as he runs to me, obviously a little buzzed. "I've been looking for you, you left me!"

"Sorry, are you having fun?" I ask laughing as Percy starts bobbing his head up and down at the music.

"I can't believe what I've been missing!" Percy giggles. I can't but somehow think someone spiked his drink or got him high.

"Well that's good! Oh! I love this song!" I say as Cher's Believe plays and I start dancing into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy and Audrey**

_The Next Morning_

**_Percy POV_**

"Audrey!" I shout, wincing at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah!?" Audrey yells back, making my migraine even worse.

"Come in here." I whisper, hoping she'll hear me.  
I hear foot steps and my door open.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a low voice, coming onto my bed.

"What kind of silly question is that?" I ask peeved off. "Do I look ok?"

"You have a hangover." Audrey states as she starts giggling.

" What did I do last night?" I ask holding my head in my hands.

"You got drunk, you started dancing with a flashing light sticks in your hands and a whistle. Oh, and you took off your shirt." Audrey says as she starts rubbing my temple.

"Fuck." I groan at the applied pressure and the highlights of my night.

"It was your decision, I just ran with it." She states shrugging.

"Can you just brew me something ." I say rolling my face into the pillow.

"Sure." Audrey says getting up and closing my door behind her.

Never going to a party again.  
_

"Percy!" Audrey yells from across the house.

"What?" I yell back.

"Bill's here!" Audrey responds with a hint of Bill's mixed within the response.

"Alright, I'll be right out!" I say as get up from the chair in the office room.  
As I walk towards the living room, I hear Bill talking to Audrey, with no signs of Fleur.

"Hi, Bill." I say as I catch his eye.

"You look comfy." Bill chuckles, referring to my pajamas.

"Yeah." I agree.

The silence is almost deafening.

"I'll just let you guys talk." Audrey says excusing herself out the room.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night, I know what Fleur said hit a soft spot and I let her know that." Bill says sighing and breathes deeply.

"Why isn't Fleur here? Why isn't she the one apologizing? She is the one who did the damage." I ask one after another.

I knew my newly discovered defensiveness shocked Bill because of the look on his face.

"Well, she doesn't know that I'm here, don't be mad at me." Bill states after the shock leaves.

" I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything." I say as I rub my puffy eyes.

A few seconds pass before Bill notices the state I'm in.

"Are you alright? You look ill." Bill asks as he looks at my face.

"Erm, yes, just had a hangover." I say trying to pass nonchalantly.

"What? You got drunk?" Bill asks incredulously.

"After you guys left, I decided to go to a muggle party, don't ask, because I do not know." I say as Bill chuckles.

"Because that's not a Percy thing." Bill replies smirking.

"Exactly." I say. "Are they expecting me for Christmas?" I ask completely changing the subject.

"Mum thinks you'll be there, but everyone else is doubting that theory."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm coming." I say walking to the couch to sit.

"Okay, keep in touch please." Bill says holding his arms out for a hug.

"I will." I agree and walk into the hug.

"Love you." Bill says pulling out of the hug and opening the door.

"Love you too." I say chuckling because if this was anywhere else, with anyone, they'd take the piss out of us.  
_

"Hey, are you hungry?" Audrey says walking into the living room.

"No, not really." I respond quickly.

"What is it?" Audrey asks with a knowing expression.

"My family." I sigh.

"What about them?" Audrey says coming over to sit next to me.

"Christmas."

" When you go over there, you need to be the big person you've grown into, be the guy that I know you can be."  
Audrey tells me, going back to her therapist mode.  
I just sigh, I never know what I say when Audrey talks to me like this.

"If it helps, I'll come with you." Audrey offers, as she begins to rub my neck, knowing that it calms "If you want to." I agree.

"There's something else bothering you." Audrey says staring at me.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything." She says as she gets up and leaves the room.

She knows good and well that I'm lying to her but I can't tell her the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy and Audrey**

_December 25, 1998_

A Very Merry Christmas Part 1

**_Audrey POV_**

Today is the day, It's Christmas morning. Highly anticipated for both good and bad. Percy was worried about his family's reaction.

"You almost ready?" Percy asks from behind my door.

"Yeah, just a second." I sigh and adjust my red blouse. I hate being a D

cup.

"What are you wearing?" Percy asks, and from the sound and clarity of his voice he was still standing outside my door.

That's not creepy, Percy, no not at all.

"I'm coming out," I say as I grab my purse and open the door. "I like the outfit Perce."

"Thanks, it's not overdoing it right?" Percy asks obviously apprehensive about going, I can tell that by the way he fingered his clothes, eyeing them carefully.

"It's perfect," I say as I fix the top button of his cardigan.

"Let's go." Percy sighs and takes out a small pouch of floo powder.

As soon as he says "The Burrow", I take his hand, standing at a close proximity to him trying to avoid brushing my blouse on the coal, I want to at least start out clean. I know that you always get dirty when you travel by floo but I want to stay as clean as possible.

" This is where you grew up?" It's so cute!" I exclaim once we're inside the cozy little home, stepping out of the fireplace into a bit overcrowded living room. There was little space between the couple couches, table and random little nick-nacks littering and taking up the space.

Percy just nods and looks around.

"George is that you!?" I hear a woman's voice call out from the kitchen with multiple voices suddenly adding on.

I take Percy's hand and we walk into the kitchen.

Everything that breaths stops at a stand still.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Percy POV_**

Audrey takes my hand again and my feet start moving, at this point I'm numb to everything. My feet leading, brain following.

Once we get inside the kitchen, I see my Mum and Bill. They eventually turn to see who's come in and their expressions are priceless.

"Percy.." My mum whispers out in a heartbroken tone looking as if she could start crying at any second.

" Happy Christmas Mum," I say as I let go of Audrey's hand to hug her.

"Bill! I thought Percy wasn't coming!" mum shouts, breaking away from me and my embrace, turning to a smiling Bill.

"Your third son told me not to." Bill says matter-of-factly and walks around our Mum, to hug me and kiss Audrey on the cheek, who blushed in turn,"

At this point my Mum is crying and Audrey looks like she's about too, maybe it was the reunion, or possibly it was the onion that Mum had abandoned on the counter.

"Oh, is this Audrey?" My Mum sniffles and walks over to her.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Weasley." Audrey smiles.

"Please, call me Molly." My Mum smiles patting her cheek affectionately. "You're even more beautiful than Bill described."

"Oh, thank you." Audrey blushes again .

Suddenly, my mother gasps and looks appalled. Was there ash left from flooing on me? "Percy Ignatius Weasley, what happened to your hair? Why are you blonde! I would have thought Bill would be the first to do something like that, not you!" She yells, age apparently never tarnished her temper or voice-box.

Audrey looks at me in remorse for the burst if sudden rage and I shrug it off. "It was part of a costume and I decided I liked my hair this color, so I kept it."

There's a popping sound, meaning that one of my siblings is here. I wince as I hear footsteps closing in on their way to the kitchen in serch for the family and Charlie's voice.

"Hey Mum, I got the pie you wante-holy shit."

Charlie looks right at me for a while, then at Audrey.

"Woah.. your hair...wicked." Charlie guffaws.

He's never been the brightest of us, I honestly have no idea how he had manages eight O.W.L.'s.

"It's nice to see you too," I chuckle.

"I can't believe you're here." Charlie says as he gives the pie to Bill who in turn sets it gently on the table.

"And who may you be?" He refers to Audrey as he takes off his coat, showing off his tattooed arms covered in several different species if dragons.

Audrey bites her lip at the tattoos and I roll my eyes. She would.

"He's gay," I whisper to Audrey as her eyes do a double take, "I'm Audrey." She says letting go of my hand to shake his.

"Are you dating Percy?" Charlie asks if possible even more shocked when she releases my hand to shake his.

" He's just a close friend," Audrey sighs and inappropriately adjusts her blouse.

"Did Percy charm you? Bill's a curse breaker and he can have you go back to normal, love."

Another popping sound comes from the fireplace, and I hear multiple voices, oh no.

"Hermione, I can't you know that,"

"Is it too much to ask for you to put elf welfare promotional posters around the auror office?"

"I have a reputation to uphold and again, house elves like serving,"

"Stop fighting, you guys are annoying the heck out of me!"

"Ginny, let them, I tried all throughout my Hogwarts years, it's no use,"

"No use my ass!"

And it's silent again, and the loud troupe walked in still auguring.

"Hello," I say timidly with four new sets of eyes watching me.

"Why are you here?" Ron asks, his protective sense kicking in.

"I'm here because it's Christmas, and you're my family." I say with no sense of apprehension this time.

"Yeah but why? You never came all those other Christmases. Suddenly when we 'forget' to invite you, you bloody show up."

I could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick that I could cut it with a butter knife.

"I like your hair Perce." Ginny says coming over to have a closer look.

She's not as aggressive as Ron but still tentative, I had never had the best relationship with my younger sister as I had at the time been preoccupied with ideas for my future.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Ginny." She asks Audrey, I love that about my sister, as she may not be delighted with me she bounces back quickly and gives everyone a chance.

"I'm Audrey, I'm a friend of Percy's. "

"It's nice to meet you." Ginny smiles sincerely.

"I'm Audrey, it's an honor to meet you all," Audrey says finally breaking the awkwardness in the other area. Addressing everybody else in the room that by chance may not have heard.

"It's nice to meet you too," Hermione says. "Ronald, say hello."

"Hi." Ron mutters as he storms out of the room.

'He has a right to be mad Percy, don't forget that.' I think to myself, I had, after all, left them first.

"I'm sorry about him," Hermione says looking at me, not saying anything on me being there, maybe out of common curtesy or just not willing to to talk to me." just going off to find Ron.

That leaves Harry, who Audrey doesn't recognize as he had his scar behind his hair, now he just had a very similar alikeness to himself. But that didn't matter, most wizards and witches today imitated or based their style on Harry.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Harry had gotten a more diplomatic over time after countless misunderstandings with the press. But I could tell from his voice he wasn't overjoyed to see me, but civil.

"Hi,"

Yet another popping sound comes from the fireplace and I see my Dad and Fleur come into the kitchen.

"Percy! My boy, how are you?" My Dad says as he kisses my Mum and hugs me tight as if I had just been gone on vacation not a good solid five years.

Fleur walks straight to Bill without saying anything.

"I'm fine," I laugh at the embrace.

"And this young lady is..Audrey?"

My Dad asks as he makes his way over to Audrey.

"I'm she," Audrey giggles.

"Oh! American I can hear the accent! I heard in the office that you're muggle-born, are you?"

"Dad,"

"Percy, it's fine. I've also heard you have an interest in muggle inventions too, Mr. Weasley."

"Muggles and their concoctions are fascinating. Can you please tell me about that erm.. Mintebo.."

"Oh an Nintendo! I'd love to tell you about those!"

The last popping sound of the night turns out to be Angelina, Lee and George.

Even with all these people in the house and the few conversations I can engage in, my eyes still wander to the area outside where my brother Fred is buried.

"You alright?"

The question startles me. The person who asks the question startles me even more.

George.

"Yeah, I'm just pondering."

"Oh."

George has never been this quiet.

I've been avoiding him since he's gotten here, maybe that 's why.

"So, how are you? "

Stupid question Percy.

"I'm doing better, how are you?"

"I'm alright."

Understatement of the year.

"So, what's up with you and that Audrey girl? Reckon she's blind in the love department."

There's the real George.

"We're nothing. She's a close mate."

"Whatever you say."

Now's the time.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being the supportive big brother for you."

"Percy-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, it's true. I left you in your time of need, in everyone's time of need-"

"PERCY"

"What?"

"Don't give me that shit, you were as confused as I was, you and Fred were close too no matter how much of a prat you are."

We were, believe it or not.

"But-"

"If you want to be the supportive older brother now, you can be the first family member to accompany me in a therapy session next week."

"Really?"

"Yes you prat."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I hope you enjoy, took me long enough, haha. XxX~Misty**

**Percy and Audrey**

A Very Merry Christmas Part 2

**_Percy POV_**

All I have left to make amends with is Ron, what a talk that's going to be, it can wait until after dinner though.  
_

"Everyone eat up!"

My mother did not have to repeat that twice, she was feeding thirteen faces that have not eaten since lunch time.

"So, Audrey, tell us about yourself, love." Charlie smiles after downing his first bite of Ham.

Charlie's like Ginny in that aspect. They both have the ability to make people at home when they sense discomfort.

"Uhm, what would you like to know?" Audrey asks awkwardly with all eyes on her.

I pat her hand to calm her.

"General things, because it looks like you're going to be around awhile." My sister pops into the conversation.

Audrey nervously looks at me and I nod, "Oh um I'm 22, I'm from New York, America; like you could tell by my accent or... Uhh lack of one you could say," she swallows and rambles on. "I'm the Secretary for the Head of the Magic community in America, I was sent here by the President for advice on how to do this job, as I am new, and that's where Percy came into the picture."

Poor Audrey.

"That's nice. I'm glad you like it here."

Charlie responds back smiling at his attempt to eleviate the awkwardness. But it just goes back to silence, and it's all my fault.  
_

Walking through the house brings back memories; good and bad.

I didn't realize how much I missed it, until I wasn't here.

As I travel upstairs to my old room, I hear shuffling coming from Ron's room.

I knock on the door and await an answer.

"Who is it?"

"Percy."

"Go away."

"No."

The door swipes open.

"What do you want?" Ron growls, his face beaming with anger.

Anger management classes, that's what he needs.

"I would like to speak with you."

"I would not like speaking with you." He copies, giving his famous stoic expression.

"That was a double negative." I say nonchalantly.

"Goodbye." He says about to close the door on me.

"No, wait, I'm sorry."

"Well..?"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have left the second time when I knew how much you hated me the first time."

"I didn-I don't hate you."

"I mean, I hate myself too."

"Pe-"

"You don't have to say anything, I just needed to get it out of my system before I went mad."

"It's fine, erm I'm sorry for being a right git."

"That's something both of us share then." I smirk thinking nothing of the comment I made.

"Did you just make a joke!" Ron exclaims chuckling.

"Guess so." I chuckle.

As we sober up, Mum hollers at us to come down for presents and dessert.

"You've really changed a lot." Ron says closing the door behind him.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good."  
_

"Thank you so much for having us!" Audrey exclaims hugging my Mum and addressing everyone around her she got on with tonight.

"It was lovely meeting you dear , please keep in touch." My mum says giving her a tight squeeze back.

"Oh, I will." Audrey smiles.  
Mum opens her arms back up for me too walk into and I accept.

"I'm proud of you."  
I tear up because that is all I wanted to ever hear.

"We'll send the presents to you all!" Audrey announces standing near the fireplace.

"If I buy any." I mutter towards Audrey, as she slaps my arm.  
I grab the pouch of floo powder in my pocket and throw it into the fireplace, almost in seconds, we're gone.  
_

"I love your family Perce." Audrey giggles to me.

"I think they love you too, especially my dad, he loved the demonstration on electronic devices." I respond back falling onto my bed.

"Did you make up with Ron?" She asks, moving my legs to sit down onto the bed.

"The best we could have, although we're better than we were before." I explain as my eyes widen.

Almost forgot.

"I have a present for you, Aud." I say getting back up to go find it.

"Really? You didn't have too." Audrey responds obviously touched by the jestur.

I go to the hiding place where I put the present and dig around for the box. I feel the wrapping paper and the bow and grab it, taking the little box back to the bed.

"I wanted too, you've helped me with a lot of things that I could not have helped myself with." I say sincerely handing her the box.

"Oh Percy." She gasps when she unwraps the gift.

"The Beauty and the Beast, one of the first copies."

"My daddy used to read this to me when I was little." She croaks out, tearing up at the touch of the old book.

"I know, you told me." I smile, proud of myself for remembering. I didn't get anything for you! I'm such a bad person!" Audrey exclaims laying the book down gently.

"You're my present." I say genuinely thinking back to all of her help throughout these 2 months that we've know each other.

"Why are you so sweet today?" She asks pulling me into a hug.

"It's Christmas, why would I be a grinch on Christmas?"

Audrey just laughs and shakes her head. "Good night Scrooge."

"Good night." I say back not taking any offense.

Once she closes my door, I reflect back on tonight and to how lucky I am to have my family back in my life.

Best Christmas ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Percy and Audrey **

_December 31, 1998_

**_Audrey POV_**

It's been a few days since I've met Percy's family. They're a fun bunch. I really like Charlie the most though, we got along well. I'm kind of bummed that he's going back to Romania tomorrow.  
Presently, I would like to be anywhere but in the office, sadly, Percy has back to back meetings therefore I'm stuck dealing with his paper work, my paper work, and Kingsley's orders.

"Ms. Mazziotti, there's visitors here for you," The receptionist buzzes in to me through the glass window. "They're inconvenient right now, so please tell them to leave, thank you!"

But that doesn't stop the knocking from the outside of the door.

"Come in." I groan, shoving the pile of paper I was working on to the side.  
The door opens and I see a flash of blonde hair under a bèret with a stylish burgundy coat, and a tall muscular redhead man wearing a regular jacket and torn jeans.

"What a surprise!" I say sarcastically towards Fleur. "Are you here to bash me again?"

Charlie stands awkwardly next to Fleur and nudges her arm with his. This ought to be good.

"Er, I would like to apologize for the accident zat occurred at dinner a few weeks ago," Fleur says timidly, her voice drowning in her accent. "It waz inappropriate. You welcome me into your home for a nice night and I, er, screw it up."

Well, I'll be damned.

"Thank you for the confession. I'm sorry for bragging about my numerous achievements in front of you."

I'm not afraid to be a bitch when I want to.

Charlie snickers and Fleur gives him a stink eye.

"We also came here to see if you would like to go shopping at with us." Charlie finally pipes up.

I ponder on the offer and glance at the pile of paper on my desk and shudder.

"I think need a break."  
_

After writing a little note to Percy, and making sure it was alright to leave with Kingsley, we finally head out.  
I have to tell you, Dorset Shopping Centre is beautiful, and huge, there's at least 40 stores consuming the mini-mall and a giant water fountain in the middle of it. I don't even know where to start.

"You guys hungry?" Charlie bellows out staring at the station named 'Waldo's Fish and Chips'

"Oui." Fleur responds, looking like a child getting everything they wanted for Christmas. Oh wait, she did.

"Sure." I agree, finding relief in the scent of French-fries.

We all order our meals and find a place to sit in the food court.

"Why are you guys together?" I ask curiously at the odd couple.

"He iz zee only one in zee family besides Bill zat can tolerate me." Fleur says nonchalantly, making me silently giggle a bit.

I wonder why.

"Anyway, have any plans for tonight?" Charlie asks me biting into his fried fish.

Oh shit, it's New Years Eve.

"No, I don't know many people here."

Which is beyond true. The only person I hang out with is Percy.

"Ah. Bill and I are going to zee 'New Years Bash' downtown." Fleur brags as she picks at the food in front of her.

"You will love it, it's so fun." Charlie smiles.

"Is there anything else here, like in this town?" I ask desperately changing the subject.

"Ze Puddlemere United Stadium." Fleur says, not looking at me.

"The keeper is so cute, his names Oliver Wood. We were on the same team together in Hogwarts." Charlie gushes at the name. Oh right, he's gay.

That name is familiar.

"Can we go there?" I ask them, while finishing my drink.

"After we blow our money."  
_

30 minutes and 15 shopping bags later, the three of us wind up at the Puddlemere United practice in the Stadium.

Veela charms work well with the cashiers.

"Which one is Oliver?" I ask in a trance with the number of shirtless men on brooms.

"Zee one with zee tattoo on his back." Fleur sighs out.

I see his face and immediately remember where I've seen him before.

_"Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United, nice to meet you."_

"He tried to get with me at a club in London." I state, making Charlie and Fleur look at me.

"Shut up! Go see him then, he probably remember's you." Charlie laughs and pulls my arm.

"He's busy." I insist.

"Go Audrey." Fleur says playing along with Charlie.

All of a sudden, I catch eyes with him as he flies by and he turns back around and lands on the bleachers.

"Well, hello there." Oliver says as he looks me up and down, like he did that night.

"Hi, " I manage to pipe out. "You can actually talk to me when you're sober." He chuckles as he blushes.

Good job Audrina.

"Charlie Weasley. Nice to see you again." Oliver says as he puts his hand out to shake Charlie's.

Charlie's eyes widen and takes Oliver's hand for a little bit to long.

"Yeah. Fleur Weasley, especially nice to see you, more beautiful than I saw you last." Oliver says pulling out of Charlie's grasp and taking Fleur's hand and kissing it.

Fleur blushes and giggles. "Oh mon Dieu!"

I roll my eyes and go back to looking at Oliver.

"Since you finally found me, would you like to go out sometime?" Oliver asks staring into my eyes.

"S-sure," I stutter out."When?"

"If you're not busy, then tonight." He winks.

"I'm free." I say as quickly as he said tonight.

"Where do you live? I'll pick you up." He chuckles.

"It's fine. I'll take myself." I blush.

"If you insist," Oliver shrugs. "The event's called 'New Years Bash' and it starts at 10."

Ugh. Fleur.

"Alright. " I smile.

"I'll see you then." Oliver smiles and flies away.

What just happened?

"I knew there was a good reason I made you buy that dress Audrey."

"Perce!" I shout wondering if he's home yet.

Although he should be because he doesn't go anywhere without me.

Shit. Tonight. Percy.

"Yeah?" I hear from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen and set down my bags on the table and look at Percy making a sandwich.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" He looks up and chuckles as he looks at all the bags.

"A couple places." I shrug off.

"With who?" He asks incredulously.

"Charlie and Fleur."

There's a look of discomfort on his face and I wonder why.

"You left work to go shopping with my siblings." He states suspiciously.

"Yeah and I'm kind of going on a date tonight." I say nonchalantly as I see the knife slip Percy's hand cutting his finger.

"Shit!" He hisses, holding his finger with pressure.

I walk over to Percy, grab a paper towel and grab his finger.

"Deja vu." I giggle out as I say a healing spell to his finger.  
_

"How does it look?" I ask, walking out of the bathroom, into the careful glare of my best friend.

I'm wearing a tight dark purple dress with black 4" heels, my dark-brown hair is as straight as possible.

"You look great," He smiles." Just come home in the morning."

I giggle and hug him.

"So, who is this guy?" Percy asks pulling out of the hug.

"His name is Oliver Wood," I smile and it quickly fades once I see the frown on his face. "What?"

"Puddlemere United Oliver Wood?" Percy says with a grimace on his face.

"Yes..what's so bad about him?"

"Nevermind, be careful, okay?" He brushes off the question and gives me one final squeeze before

Weird.

"Okay, I'll see you."

Very weird.  
_

I walk into the club and see everyone dancing to a upbeat electro song. The place is pretty packed.

"Audrey!" I hear a faint voice call me.

I turn around and see an intoxicated Bill and his wife trying to keep up with him.

"Audrey!" Bill laughs out. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Uhmm.." I mutter, not comprehending what he's asking.

He can't know about Oliver, or does he?

"Your boyfriend, my brother, you're not cheating on him are ya?" He asks turning serious.

"Bill," Fleur states finally pipping up. "Audrey'z not dating Percy, she was not in zee first place."

"Ohh!" Bill he shouts as if he just remembered that.

"I have to go find someone, I'll talk to you guys later." I say, completely walking away from the couple.

My night is getting stranger and stranger by the person.

I travel through out the club looking for Oliver and someone grabs my sides and I yelp.

"Hey." Oliver growls in my ear.

That voice.

"Hey." I say as I turn around to face him.

"You look sexy." He smirks, pulling me into a side hug.

"Uh, thank you, you too." I respond back slightly rambling over my words.  
_

"So, tell me about yourself." Oliver asks.

We relocated to outside on to the balcony a few minutes ago and we've been talking on and off for awhile.

"I'm 22 and I'm from New York."

"Obviously," He chuckles. "Look, I really fancy you."

I awkwardly laugh.

"I'm serious." He continues, brushing the piece of hair away that fell in my face.

I guess we didn't realize that we had spent more than a few minutes out here because we hear people inside counting down.

10

"It's almost 1999." Oliver says sighing.

9

"Yep." I agree.

8

"What a year."

7

"Tell me about it."

6

5

4

3

2

And on 1, Oliver's lips connect with mine, pulling me in as I close my eyes and embrace him.

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE! I'm glad everyone's liking it. No the story won't be over for awhile, but once it's done, I have a sequel in mind. :) XxX~Misty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy and Audrey**

_January 1, 1999_

**_Percy POV_**

I should have never let Audrey go.

It's Oliver Wood for Merlin's sake!  
Ultimate wanker, known for the amount of women he's degraded, rather than the amount of goals he's made. I understand he was a "war hero" but he needs to stop milking that story and find something else to talk about.  
She can do better than him, much better.  
_

"Where were you?" I ask as she pops into the room and jumps back, I obviously startling her.

"I was with Oliver." She rolls her eyes.

"It's ten in the morning." I point out, almost as fast as she finished her sentence.

"So, I'm grown." She says back with more attitude making her accent coming out more evident.

"Audrey."

"Percy."

And that's where the fighting began.

"I don't like Oliver."

"Who asked you what you thought?!"

"As I recall, I think you did Audrey."

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Cause you're over here busting my balls about coming home at ten in the morning!"

"I wouldn't have to if you came home on time!"

"Percy, please this is stupid."

"No, you're going to listen to me now. If you are involved with Oliver I highly suggest that you break it off."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? What do I need to be jealous? And who of? If it's Oliver than I'm certainly not, I wouldn't want this kind of behavior for a girlfriend."

"Just shut up."

"Fine. But can you please answer this question."

"What?"

"Did you guys-"

"Yes! And it was amazing!"

"That is just remotely uncouth Audrey! Do you know the repercussions of getting caught with him all over you? You could bring the Ministry a bad name."

"Some scandal could do that place some good, don't you think?"

And before I know it there's an mahogany door my face.

Brilliant.  
_

Soon enough dinner rolls around and the silence in the flat is most deafening.

I hear rustling and tiny whispers in Audrey's room, so I decide to walk in there.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Audrey, this is stupid."

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth!"

"You should have gotten to know him first before you opened your legs!"

Before I realize what i said, her hand connects with my face. "So I'm some slut to you now!?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

I stand there with absolutely nothing else to say.

"That's what I thought, I'll see you at work Percy."

Just Iike that, she disappears, and I let her.  
_

**_Audrey POV_**

I'm speechless.

What just happened?

The nerve of him.

Where am I going to go?  
_

"Audrey?"

"Hi Oliver."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, motioning me to come inside.

"I kind of moved out and have no where to go." I sigh.

"You should have thought that out before you left then." He chuckles.

I look at Oliver and he stops chuckling.

"Sorry," He says sincerely. "Hey, erm, if you want, you can live here. I hope this isn't to forward."

I ponder for a moment and nod my head in agreement.

"It's not to forward, it could be good for building our relationship ."

Oliver chuckles once more and pulls me in for a kiss.  
_

_January 4, 1999_

**_Percy POV_**

"Wait, so she just left?"

"Basically."

"Wow."

"I know."

George gives me a apologetic pat on my hand and the therapist walks out just on time.

"Hello George, nice to see you. And who is this?" The therapist greets.

"This is my brother Percy," George smiles. "He's going to be in the session with us today."

"I've heard about you, well, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Healer Eastman." She continues as we walk into the room.

"Finally?" I whisper to George almost offended.

"I told 'er about you." He yawns out.

"Brilliant." I sigh.

"So, George, are you happy that your brother's back in your life."  
I give the woman a face of mostly bitterness and hostility, but she ignores it.

But George doesn't.

"I'm just ecstatic! I love my brother so much! Him being back brings the best out of me!" George plays and I stifle a laugh.

"That's brilliant George! How are you taking being back Percy?"

"I'm glad to be back." I smile, because in all honesty, I'm actually glad I am.

**A/N Wow, I'm sorry about the delay, writer's block, school, and laziness did a number on me. There will** **be some twists and turns up ahead so keep watch :) XxX~Misty**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N A filler chapter.**

**Percy and Audrey**

_May 21, 1999_

**_Percy POV_**

I walk towards the main conference room thoroughly exhausted. The days are continuing to get longer and Audrey keeps procrastinating more.  
It's been 4 months since Audrey's moved out and it's been hell.

Lately, she's slacking off more and making me pick up her tasks. Not to mention that she's always late!

It's striking to say the least, I don't even know how she's gotten to be so irresponsible.  
_

"Who are all in favor of naming Percy Weasley to represent the British Ministry of Magic at the International Wizarding Convention ?"

Various "I's" are scattered from across the room.

"Well that's that, Congratulations Mr. Weasley." Kingsley winks at me and shakes my hand while the room applauds.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Now, go and find Ms. Mazziotti, I need to have a word with her." Kingsley whispers in my ear.

I process what he ordered while shaking hands with the fellow workers as I leave the room.  
_

"Audrey." I announce as I walk into her office. I tap her shoulder which makes her wince and squint her eyes.

"Yes?" She quickly recovers and looks up to me.

"Erm, Kingsley want's to see you." I respond back, confused at her reaction to my gentle calling.

"Oh, alright." She gets up and makes zero eye contact with me as she walks out the room.

Interesting.  
_

"Have you seen Audrey lately?" Bill asks handing me a cup of tea.

"Only at work, but we rarely talk there." I sigh as I sink into one of the arm chairs in his living room.

"Bugger."

"Precisely."

We take big sips from our tea and sit quietly for a few moments.

"I don't think what happened between you two was necessary, or important enough for her to leave," Bill pipes up first. "You were looking out for her."

"Tell her that." I scoff before shutting my eyes for a rest.

"Maybe I will." Bill shrugs and finishes off his tea.  
_

**_Audrey POV_**

I examine myself in the mirror.

My fingers brush my cheek, where my skin is reddening. No doubt there will be a bruise tomorrow morning.  
Next, they arrive to my nose where my blood has been flowing freely for the past 2 minutes. Soon, they travel to my throbbing scalp where my dark brown hair is matted from the tugging.

He didn't hit me that hard today.

Three

Two

One

"Audrey, baby, I'm so sorry." Oliver sobs at me, yet again.

Same ole, same ole.

I stay silent and continue to examine my battered body.

"You don't deserve me."

Deep down inside I know that, but I love him, so I shrug it off until tomorrow night, when he pushes me down the stairs instead.


	23. Chapter 23

**If this chapter isn't up to par, then I'm sorry.**

**Percy and Audrey**

_May 23, 1999_

It's time to move on.

I can't protect her anymore.

It's been to long.

_**Percy POV**_

"You have the charms and spells to everything just in case right?"

"Percy..I'm a curse-breaker." Bill looks at me like I'm lacking some common sense.

"Just checking." I continue, feeling the heat on my face.

"Sure." Bill draws out.

"I'm going to head out." I say as I almost walk into the fireplace.

"Alright, get a haircut there too." Bill smiles and pulls me into a hug.

I snicker and hug him back.

"Be safe, okay?" He says sincerely.

"Okay." I agree and walk into the fireplace waving one last time before saying 'Honolulu, Hawaii "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Audrey POV**_

I hear glass shatter as I run to our room and lock the door, knowing that it won't stop him.

The door knob rattles and I wince as he finally gets the door open and comes straight at me with an open hand.

I take each physical assault he gives me and sob.

"Next time you do that, I will send an Unforgivable Curse to you so fast you will never no what hit you," He whispers in my ear and spits at me."Now, when I get back, you will be undressed." He chuckles darkly and leaves the room, leaving me in the corner of our room, defeated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Percy POV**_

I drop my bags as I lay down on the Hotel bed. Maybe this trip will bring some good for me.

After closing my eyes for some slumber, there's a knock on the door.

"Are you serious?" I talk aloud and get up from the bed, frustrated and tired.

I open the door and see a young woman wearing the traditional Hawaiian Attire, holding a envelope out for me.

"This came in for you Mr. Weazzy," Not even bothering to correct her, she hands me the envelope. "Have a joyous day."

I nod my head at the young woman and take a look at the envelope.

_To: Mr. Percy Ignatius Weasley _  
_From: The International Wizarding Corporation_

They could have just sent me this by that silly snail mail.

I open the envelope and unfold the letter.

_Mr. Percy Ignatius Weasley,_

_We have been confirmed of your presence at the 200th annual International Wizarding Convention held on: The Twenty-fifth of May; by your Prime Minister, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_The International Wizarding Corporation_

I finish reading the tiny letter and find yet another note in the envelope.

_Our Association is sponsoring a luau on the sandy beaches of Waikiki tonight at seven pm. _

_Your pass is at the bottom of the envelope. _

_We hope to see you there._

_The International Wizarding Corporation_

Tonight just got a whole lot interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Audrey POV**_

I slide out of Oliver's grip and slowly creep out of the bed to find my clothing.

Oliver stirs and I panic, knowing that if he wakes up, he will want to continue what we (he) left off of.

He goes back to his heavy snoring and I release a sigh that I didn't release I was holding in.

My wobbly legs walk to the bathroom and shut to the door. I once again examine my body.

A few bumps and bruises.

Not as bad as I thought.

"Audrey?"

If I could groan, then I would have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Percy POV **_

I arrive at the beach and look around. I do have to admit, the beach is beautiful and the sunset just tops it off.

When did I become that kind of bloke?

Anyway, I finally spot Kingsley and walk over to him.

He's wearing a shirt that I would never be caught dead in. It has bloody flowers all over it!

This is why I like Kingsley, he's a lot more laid back than Mr. Fudge.

"Hello Percy! How are you enjoying Hawaii so far?" Kingsley says as he spots me and walks over.

"A little off." I shrug, pulling out a chair for him to sit.

"Oh? Well I hope these five days will get better for you."

I hope so too.

**A/N I am so so so sorry about the mini hiatus. My new updating times will be once a week from now on, again, so sorry. XxX~Misty**


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy and Audrey**

_May 28, 1999_

"Keep your eyes open." A calm and instructive voice ordered.

"We're here love." Came another, but more soft and kind.

"I know it hurts, you'll be alright."

"What kind of state is she in?"

"What's her status?"

"She is in immediate shock."

"It looks like numerous curses...to everywhere actually."

"Poor girl."

_**Percy POV**_

"Home." I flop onto my bed and sigh.

It feels great to be home, peace and quiet.

Wait one bloody second...

"BILL!?"

Silence.

"Bill!"

More silence.

What the hell?

_**Bill POV**_

"Are you sure you know what happened?" I whisper as we walk through the hospital.

After the questioning, Fleur and apparated straight to St. Mungo's.

"Yez, I walked in on 'er on zee ground, as 'e was beatin' 'er." Fleur sighs as I bury my face in my hands.

What was he thinking?

As Fleur rubbed my back I had an epiphany.

"Oh shit, Percy."

_**Percy POV**_

I take one final look around the house and sigh. I sit down on a kitchen chair and take of the floral necklace the locals gave us before we left.  
Five minutes into my self-sulking, I hear a popping sound and a flustered Bill appears before me.

"Is something wrong?" Bill shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Audrey."

My eyebrows automatically raise. "And what does she have to do with anything?"

"She's hurt."

POP

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And how did this happen?" I ask as I pace back and forth the lobby, my tone obviously upsetting Fleur.

"I do not know," Fleur starts. "I feel so bad." She sighs, and looks at her feet.

You could hear a pin drop by the silence of the people in the lobby.

Fleur looks at me and I notice the tears flowing down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her, a little taken back by her display of emotion.

"Zee amount of pain on 'er face, itz not fair," Fleur sniffles shaking her head. "He 'urt 'er, many times at zat. She may be loony now because of 'im."

I sit down next to her and make a gesture that surprises myself.

I hold her hand.

"Don't dwell on it."

"How can I not? It does not help zat I was nasty to 'er too. I am just as bad as Oli-"

"Don't compare yourself to him. He's a disgusting, abusive pig."

"Zat 'e iz'"

"I think the issue is that you and Audrey are just too much like each other to get along."

Fleur looks at me with some confusion in her face. "I am not following."

"It's like the Battle of the Diva's with you two," I sigh trying to get my words together. "She's from New York, you're from France, she's one of the biggest fashion statements I have met, and come to think of it, you are too." I chuckle.

Fleur smiles and chortles, immediately covering her mouth. "I love your laugh Percy, you should laugh more often."

"Audrey's the one that makes me."

Fleur leans her head on my shoulder and releases my hand to put her arm through mine. "By zee way, I like zee tan you got zere. It looks 'ery nice."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being 'ere wit me."

"Anything for family."

**A/N Short chapter, I know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy and Audrey**

_May 30, 1999_

**_Bill POV _**

"She's going to be okay right?"

"She should, but we have to watch her."

I sigh and look at Audrey through the glass. Poor girl, she's been through so much.

**_Percy POV_**

I woke up having a large, irking cramp in my neck. I strain to keep my body upright as I ponder on what would make of it. I gingerly rolled my shoulders, The hard, plastic chairs announced themselves to me clearly as I attempted to lean backwards on the stoic material. Only when I look down do I remember that Fleur and I both spent the night at the hospital. Her delicate head rested on my shoulder.

I'm content for a moment, its peaceful. an old witch manning the front desk typing in a rhythmic pattern. The serenity is all of a sudden shattered when I hear commotion coming closer and closer to the waiting room.

"The hell?" I mutter to myself.

Just then, I hear "Oh Percy!" And a stout woman pull me from my seat, aggravating my cramps and out from under Fleur to hug me. Fleur exclaims as her head hits the armrest and mutters something in French.

"Hello Lisa," I greet the matriarch Mazziotti.

"Oh Percy, how is she?" Her mum sighs sitting me down on the opposite sofa as she strokes my hair.

"She's stable, apparently. I haven't been able to visit her though."

A small cough disrupts the little moment and Fleur smiles at us.

"Right, erm, this is my sister in law, Fleur."

"Hello, I'm Audrey's mother; Lisa." The stout woman smiles drawing her into a large bear hug while Fleur unsuspectingly offers up a slender hand to shake.

I give a hesitant laugh at Fleur's comical expression, as a doctor walks in.

Fleur stands up and walks straight towards the Healer. "Can we see 'er?"

The Healer nods and opens his mouth to speak"Yes, your husband is in there right now."

Lisa sighs and politely moves Fleur to get to the Healer.

"Can you explain to me the timeline of my daughter's condition?" She asks and the Healer nods, taking her to the side where no one can here them.

"Come on Percy." Fleur tugs at the sleeve of my Hawaiian shirt I realize I'm still wearing.

"I'll stay right here for now, you go."

Fleur gives me a defeated face and walks into the room, leaving me alone in the waiting room.

**_Audrey POV_**

"Shut up." I groan at Bill which makes him chuckle.

I feel like I got hit by a bus. My ribs are sore, my bones ache. I'm having the time of my life in this bed.

The door opens and I see flowing blonde hair.

"What are your intentions wit my husband, fille?" Fleur walks over and  
takes ahold of my right hand.

I smirk and take a firm grip on her hand.

Bill gets up and releases my left hand and kisses Fleur's forehead. "I'll leave you two be." And just like that, he leaves the room.

"Thank you."

Fleur smiles and nods. "It is no problem."

I sigh and look at Fleur. Her blonde hair is still voluptuous as usual, but has a tinge of messiness to it, her makeup very faint because of the bags under her eyes.

"No, I'm serious, thank you," I sigh once again, making eye contact with her.

"I would be in a different situation if you weren't there."

"You are my friend Audrey, I will do anyting for a friend."


	26. Chapter 26

First, I would like to say a gigantic sorry because I have disappeared from the surface for a while. I have an explanation for that and it may or may not suffice for you guys. May and June are/ already is going to be the biggest months for me because I'm about to go to High School in the fall, and there were many other events that I won't go into detail with that happened in April. I'm just really sorry guys for keeping you waiting. The next chapter will be up around next week or the week after that. The story will end at about Chapter 35, but the good news is is that there will be a sequel called: The Git and his Girl. Well I hope this long apology helped, and thank you guys so much for your patience. XxX~Misty


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy and Audrey**

_June 1, 1999_

_**Percy POV**_

Bill's hand connects with the back of my head. "Why didn't you go see her?"

I wince at the blow to my head and sigh. "I don't know, I just... I guess... I don't know what to say." I reckon.

"The proper thing to start off with is 'I'm sorry' If being married has shown me anything, it's this. The female is always right, even when she isn't. If that goes wrong bring flowers and chocolates just in case."

"But I'm not marri-"

"You're missing the point Perce, just say you're sorry, alright?"

"Alright."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Audrey POV**_

I sit back into the comfortable bed that Fleur has prepared for me at her house and sigh in relief. I have to say, those beds at the hospital weren't the most cozy. But while I'm in my own thoughts I realize something.

"How did you get into St. Mungo's mom? You're a muggle."

My mom smiles as she leans down to kiss my forehead. "If one of my babies is hurt, I would go through hell to get to you guys."

Typical Mom answer.

"Percy was at the hospital." My mom disrupts my thoughts once more and I look at her.

"What?"

"Percy was at the hospital when I came to see you, he seemed pretty distraught."

"Oh." I really didn't have much to say, really, what _can_ you say anyway?

Fleur comes in with a tray. On the tray was a ceramic bowl, filled with what I could only assume was soup, I couldn't see beyond that. I was straining my eyes just to as far. She clears her throat to get our attention. "Is zis not a good time?"

I brush it off and wave my hand forward to get her to come over. "It's okay, come in, what do you need?"

"I want to talk to you about zomething, but it can wait." She responds timidly. Unlike her personality, The Fleur I knew was much more confident.

My mom gets up and sets Fleur down on the bed next to me. "No, honey come sit down, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

I haven't seen Fleur look so confused before. She hands me the bowl, stem rose from the delicious smelling liquid. Yes!It is soup.

"Are you okay Fleur?"

"I zink I am pregnant."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Percy POV**_

I walk into the pub and sit down at the counter.

" 'Ello, what can I get for ya tonight?" The bartender asks as he comes into sight.

" Firewhiskey, and keep them coming," I sigh, then I remember what I came here for. "Is Penelope Clearwater working right now?"

"Yeah, she's in the back, I'll go get her, by the way, what's ya name?"

"Just say Weasley, she'll know."

xxx

"Are you sure you want to try at this again Perce?" Penelope asks moving her blonde hair to the side. She's standing on my side of the bar taking off her apron. We hadn't talked much since our Hogwarts days. We had dated a bit, no shags at midnight so some might not have considered us serious.

"Yes." I say, bringing myself to do the most bravest thing in my mind and kissed her.

Penelope flushes and smiles "Alright then Mr. Weasley, then are you taking me to dinner or not?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Audrey POV**_

"You think you're pregnant?" I repeat once again trying to get it to soak in.

"Yes."

"And why are you upset about that?"

"Bill and I just started talking about 'aving children and I do not know if it is zee right time." She finishes as she breaks down.

"Fleur, it's alright, you don't even know if you are or aren't yet, did you go to St. Mungo's?" I ask taking a shaky spoonful of the soup. It _was_ delicious. I wished my hand wouldn't shake so much. I hated feeling helpless and weak.

"No, I'm just scared."

"Of what Fleur? You are going to be such a great mom." I tried to assure her.

"You zink?"

"I don't think, I know."

Fleur smiles and gets up, brushing my hair behind my ear. Dusting the imaginary dust off her dress and straitening herself. taking the soup from my loose grip. She, like my mother, kissed my forehead. She was going to be a great mom whether she liked it or not because she was just that type of person. "Would you like a sleeping drought?" I shake my head to answer no, I could fall a sleep on my own, the one thing I could do.

The lights flick off and the last thing I see before my eyelids drop, devouring my vision in black was the last piece of her dress as she walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Percy POV_**

Once the date is over, I walk her back to her flat and give her a hug. "Would you like to come inside?" She asks

A little caught off guard by the question, I stutter. "Erm... s-sure."

She smirks and pulls me through the door way of the flat and into into a kiss. "Then come in." I couldn't help but comply.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hello everyone! I first want to deliver a massive apology for the mini hiatus I took from this story. My education comes first. Second, I would like to say thanks to all of you guys for being patient and for all the feedback you sent me. Enjoy the chapter. XxX~Misty**

* * *

**Percy and Audrey**

_June 2, 1999_

**_Audrey's POV:_**

Slowly waking up, I look around to examine the room I'm in once more, remembering that I'm at Shell Cottage.  
I turn and groan, realizing I had rotated on one of the many bruises claiming my body.

"Well Good morning Sweetie."  
I look up and face my smiling Mom to return it despite my pain that was already starting to ebb away. "Morning Mom."

My Mom pats my cheek affectionately. "Come to the kitchen, Fleur and I were making some breakfast. Her husband is off at work, quite a looker that one besides that nasty old scratch."

"What did you guys make?" I ask groggily, still not fully awake.  
She kisses my forehead, about to leave once again. "You'll see Sweetie. By the way, Fleur is such a nice girl, you're lucky to have her as a friend Audi."

"I know." I say with certainty, the sleep had fades from my eyes. A couple weeks or even months ago I would have never even thought of the prospect of Fleur being a 'good' person or even friend. Now I couldn't think of her as anything less.

**_Percy's POV:_**

I feel something heavy shift on my chest and a slight groan emanating from it.

"Good morning Perce."

My eyes widen and I see Penelope's face looking up at me.

"Hello." I manage.  
She giggles and kisses my nose. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Erm..sure."

"Alright, and I gotta go to work soon. Are you going to be coming in today?"

Oh right, work.

"I'll be there; Kingsley has to talk to me anyway." I groan.

"Mmhm, alright, meet me in the kitchen Perce." Penelope smiles as she gets up off of me and I then something dawns on me.

Penelope and I are dating. And we shagged on the first date.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk into Kingsley's office and sit down on a chair in front of him.  
Kingsley looks up from the newspaper he's reading and begins. "Hello Wealsey. It's been awhile."

I give him a small smile, acknowledging the greeting, "Good morning Minister."

"You look well rested," Kingsley gapes at me. "That's a first."

I provide a small smile once again and laugh a little.  
"I'm in a good mood."

"I'm glad Percy, you deserve to be."

"So, Kingsley, what did you need to talk to me about?"

**_Audrey's POV:_**

"When do you think I should go back to work?"

Fleur sighs and puts her wand down from the poultry she's cutting.  
"Not anytime soon I hope, you just got out of zee 'ospital."

"I know, but I don't want to miss to much."

"What are you missing ?You are an intern, you do not even work zere! Zou arn'e even rewarded for your work, you get no pay!"

I think about it for awhile, she's right I don't even work there, I could leave at any time.

Fleur sits down next to me in one of her kitchen chairs "How are your wounds 'ealing up?"

"They still hurt, but they're getting better."

I look at every scar and bruise and nod. Fleur traces over them with her eyes and starts to tear up.

"Fleur-"

"I'm zorry, I just-" She begins and quickly ends after I hug her.

"Its okay honey," I smooth down her hair. "It's all okay."

**_Percy's POV:_**

How did I end up here? Walking down the hallway of the Ministry of Magic to go back to my office, with one of the most important opportunities just waiting for me. How did I get here? At just twenty-three.

I approach my office and stare at the engravings on my front door 'Percy I. Weasley'. I take a deep breath and open the mahogany door to my office.

"Percy Weasley! I'm very pleased to meet you, I'm Banastre Goode."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're kidding! Perce, that's absolutely brilliant." George shouts, startling a couple customers in the front of his shop.

I feel heat on my face and chuckle at George's reaction to my news.

George pulls my arm and takes me to the production room. "What exactly are you going to be doing?"

"I'm teaching a university class for American students who want to be involved with the Ministry. " l explain never ceasing to stop smiling.

George smiles and opens a box. "That's good, I'm very happy for you."  
I nod and pat his shoulder. "Thank you. So, how are you?"

"Look around Perce, there's your answer."

I see people poking and prodding at his and Freddie's creations and children finding pure joy in the little toys and trinkets that are all around the shop. I smile once again. Everything was falling into place.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hello lovelies! This story is quickly reaching the end and I'd like to take a few to say thank you once again for not giving up on this story and going the whole way. The countdown starts now! Enjoy the 4th(or 5th) to last chapter! XxX~Misty**

* * *

**Percy and Audrey**

_June 4, 1999_

_**Audrey POV's :**_

I absolutely hate this, being confined to one place when all I really want is to be free. I love Shell Cottage, but I really want to get back on my own two feet. I don't even hurt anymore, well, physically. This is getting completely out of hand and ridiculous.

My mother comes through the bathroom door, laughing and smiling and I just can't help but think of my siblings, how they haven't been able to reach Mom in over a week, all because of me.

Fleur comes in the room right behind her, in all her beautiful glory, her flowing golden hair shimmering in the early light. Although, she looks a bit stressed, those wrinkles or gray (barely noticeable) streaks in her hair weren't there before my accident. She has been an amazing friend to me, and I couldn't thank her enough for what she did. Fleur doesn't need this; it's my entire fault, every last thing that's happened.

It's my fault I'm in this situation, I provoked Oliver. I deserve this, I deserve being hurt, but everyone that has helped me along the way doesn't deserve the hurt and stress I've put them through.

"Looks like I am znot pregnant." Fleur announces giddily.

My mother giggles and pulls Fleur into a side-hug. "Not yet."

**O**

**_Percy POV's :_**

Merlin, I am I in a brilliant mood. Well, I have things to be happy about. Let's see, changed my hair back to its original color finally, received the best job promotion offer and to top it all off, Penelope. My life couldn't get any better than this right now.

I open my office door to see my Mother sitting in a chair in front of my desk smileing sweetly.

"Erm..Goodmorning Mother. I guess you fancied a visit."

She smiles a bit wider and nods encouragingly as if waiting to put the final puzzle together with mystery pieces. It was an awkward scene. My mum kept her eyes trained on me still waiting. "Is this going to take long, because I'm a bit busy at the moment."

The sentence effectively breaking the silence and she turns to me with steel glints in her now evil glare. Ginevra got that look from somewhere and it certainly wasn't from Father.

"You have time to talk for your own Mum don't you?"

I feel my heart rate speeding up in my chest as I sit down in front of her. She proposed a dangerous question. If I refused her I would come off rude and she would never leave. If I went along with her there was no tellin what and how long she would talk about and for.

"What would you like to speak to me about?"

"Love, tell me why I had to hear from someone else, the drama between you and Audrey."

**X**

"So, she ambushed you."

I roll my eyes at the sight of Bill laughing "Yes, and it's not even the last bit funny Bill."

"I'm sorry, but you do have to admit that it would have happened sooner or later, Mum finds everything out." Bill sobers up and smiles.

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Oh well, she really can't do anything now, it's over. I have other priorities to worry about."

Bill clears his throat and makes eye contact with me. "Can I ask you something?"

I set down my drink. "Anything."

"Are you with Penelope as a substitute for Audrey?" He asks incredulously.

"Certainly not! Why would you ask that?"

A couple of customers from the restaurant turn their heads to our booth and stare, and I quietly apologize for the outburst.

Bill clears his throat again and continues. "Because I know why you and Penelope ended in the first place. I don't want one of you guys to have feelings for someone else while being together and have the same mistake happen again."

"Wow, first it's Mother, now you. I appreciate your concern but please stay out of my relationship."

"Sorry for caring." Bill gets up and leaves the bar.

The nerve of my brother, butting into my personal life like that when he had no right and to top it off, leaving me with the bill. Arsehole.

**O**

**_Audrey POV's :_**

What are these tears running down my face? I don't cry. Audrey Mazziotti does not cry.

But yet they keep flowing. I cry for everyone. I cry for me. I cry for my family. I cry for Fleur and Bill. I cry for the Weasleys. I cry for Oliver. I cry for Percy. I even cry for…Fred.

I'm just glad no one's here.

I feel someone pull me into a hug. I look up to see the person.

"I know love, I know."

Mrs. Weasley.

I try and sober up but the tears won't stop.

Finally, I get them under control and I sigh. "Mrs. Weasley-"

"I told you to call me Molly," She then takes a handkerchief from her robes and pats away the tears on my face. "I spoke with Percy earlier."

"Oh." I respond as I lay back onto the pillows and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Molly faintly smiles and continues. "Don't act like you don't care for him anymore, because I know you do, Deary. As does he."

"How would you know what I think, Molly? We barely know each other, you're not my mum" I ask a lot snobbier than I thought.

Molly grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. "That's just my point love, I am a Mum Audrey, and Mummy's know best."

I ponder at it for a moment.

"Audrey, be the bigger witch and make a choice to fix this, because if neither of you do, you won't get the chance to ever do it and you'll regret it," Molly smoothes out my brown hair and strokes the healing wounds upon my face, thanks to the potions. "Now, I know you're hungry, so what would you like me to whip up for you?"


End file.
